The Rabbit Hole
by Andrea187
Summary: Speculation for 7x15. Definitely AU. No pregnant Beckett, nor death character or anything...One-shot.


**A/N: **So this is a speculation fic for 7x15. I'm so excited about this episode is ridiculous. It contains minor spoiler, but mostly is the product of my restless mind. I hope you enjoy it...and review.

* * *

He parked his car on a hill, where he could see the house without been noticed. He knew that what he was about to do was wrong in so many levels, but it was his wife's life that was at stake right now. There was no room for doubt, though it didn't shake his own ethics. Tyson and Niemann were not going to walk out of this alive. It terrified him how calmed he was for a person that had just decided to end two lives, but he also knew that there was no other way. Not with Tyson.

Castle took one last look at the house before walking down to and finish this once and for all. It sent shivers down his spine, as he made his way down the hill, because there were so many memories in this place. He could see why Tyson would pick this spot to keep Beckett. It had a special significance that only made him hate the guy even more. The past few hours have been torture for him. Not knowing where his wife was, seeing her clone lifeless tied to that chair and believing that he was too late, that he had fail was the worst feeling. And it was all because of him. Everything Tyson seemed to do was to shatter him little by little. And it was working. Castle was coming close to a point of no return, but he would cross it more than gladly if it meant to safe the love of his life.

Strangely the bushes were more dense as he got closer to the house. Castle reached to his jacket pocket and felt the cold metal of his gun against his palm, as it worked like an anchor that kept him grounded to his reality. The lights were out in the house, and it looked unoccupied from where he was hiding, he was certain that Beckett, Tyson and Niemann were inside. He pulled the gun from his pocket, and started to walk slowly and quietly towards the back of the house.

As he made it to the front door, he felt his phone vibrating in the inside jacket pocket, so, he took cover before pulling the phone out and turning it off. He had no idea what would be expecting him inside, but one thing was certain, Castle wanted to keep the surprise element for as long as possible. He knew that if he wanted some kind of chance of success he had to be smart about this.

The door was unlocked. Probably not the best sign, but there was no turning back now. As quietly as possible Castle opened the door with one hand and raised his gun. It was empty. He went to the kitchen, to see if there were any signs that there had been someone living there. Indeed the stove was on. He grabbed a small knife from one of the cabinets before checking the rest of the house. There was no one on the first floor, and then he heard a soft tune coming through a door at the end of the hallway. Basement. He knew they were taunting him, but he view no other choice than to go, until...

"You came earlier than I expected..." said Tyson's voice behind me. Castle wasted no time to try to shoot him. "Ah no Castle..." Tyson was pointing a shotgun at him. "We don't want to spoil the reunion do we?" Castle stood motionless, but didn't lower the gun. "Drop it." He said almost in a whisper. Though Castle dropped the gun, he still had the knife hidden and fortunately Tyson didn't know about it. "Now walk...we have someone waiting for you downstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As they went down the stairs the music grew louder. It wasn't Vera Lynn's tone, but classical music playing in the background. It was a big space, and it had been adequate for medical procedures as Castle could see. Castle saw a glimpse of the surgical table, and there was someone on it, and even though the curtain didn't allow Castle to see who it was, he was certain it was Beckett.

"By the way, don't you like Kelly's impeccable taste in music?" Castle didn't say anything. "Man...there's so much I want to learn from her you know?"

"I'm flattered Jerry." said Niemann's voice as she walked towards them with a cold smile. "It's nice to see you Mr. Castle, although it's a shame that you don't come here for a consult."

"In another time perhaps." Castle replied. "Though I don't even think I will ever see you in this life again." Neither of them made any remarks or responses. "What's the matter? Was I too direct?" Castle said coldly.

"There's no need for empty and vain threats Castle." Tyson said. "You wanted to see your wife right?" Then, Niemann approached to the operation table and removed the curtain.

Their eyes met instantly. She was gagged, but apparently unharmed. It only took a second for Castle to run at her side, without caring if Tyson shoot him. But the shot never came. Once Castle was by her side, he saw multiple emotions on her face. Relief, desperation, disbelief, love...so many. He removed the gag and quickly checked her over. She didn't appear to have any injuries, but her eyes were cloudy and a little out of focus.

"Castle..." she whispered, with tears threatening to fall.

"Hi...I'm here Kate..." Castle measured her, as he ran his hands through her hair. "It's gonna be okay...I'm here..."

"Aww, this is so touching I might just cry." Tyson said from the back.

Beckett saw how Castle's eyes darkened. And she understood what he was about to do.

"Castle..." she said warningly. "Castle don't...I know what you're thinking...don't ...please don't..." but she knew it was too late. She tried to fight the restrains again, but her body was still too heavy from the drugs they gave her.

"You made a terrible mistake Tyson." Castle said in a low dangerous voice, moving away from the operation table. Interestingly enough, Tyson was no longer holding the shotgun.

"Really?" Tyson responded, getting closer to him. "Because from here, it looks that I got what I wanted." Castle didn't move. "You've gotten closer to death than you've ever been...the pain I caused you when you thought I killed your wife...it only increased your desire to kill me...you're just like me...you have always been just like me Castle...that's what's so great about this...I exposed your true nature."

"No...Castle, please don't listen to him..." Beckett said loudly as she struggle to get out of the restrains, which were becoming more loosely, but not enough to get free.

"I'm not like you Jerry." Castle said.

"Really? Because this place tells a different story." Tyson replied. Castle lowered his eyes. "See, it was brilliant really, how I came up with this idea...what a better way to take things full circle by bringing you here."

"Castle what's he talking about?" Beckett asked.

"Oh! you haven't told her?" Tyson smirked. "Wow, is there anything truthful about you? I mean, I couldn't even believe it when I found out about it, but I hoped that at least you would tell her...oh well...it doesn't matter now...after all it happened so many years ago...you know I found her? Well what's left of her anyway."

"You son of a..." Castle practically ran towards the guy and punched him so hard in the stomach, he fell on his knees.

"Castle!" Beckett shouted, as Castle picked him up from the collar of his shirt.

"You won't win this..." Castle spitted the words. "This is gonna end now." And then hit him again across the face. But Tyson just started laughing. It was when he was about to punch him for the third time, that the writer suddenly felt a sharp pain on his lower back. He moved his hand behind his back, only to feel a warm sticky substance. Blood. As he turned, he saw the surgeon with a bloody scalpel in her hand.

"No!" Beckett cried, as her husband fell on his knees, while Tyson stood up next to him.

"Thanks for that Kelly." the killer said. "You know Castle, I though you were gonna put up more fight...oh well anyway...you got just the front row seat for what I'm about to do." In the meantime, Castle struggle against the pain and blood to look at him. "How does it feel now? Knowing that you can't do anything to help her...to be so close and yet so far?" Then, he moved towards one of the tables and took out a green and white rope. Oh no.

The next moments were a blur for Castle. Out of nowhere he found the strength to reach for the shotgun, and stand up. Without even thinking about it, he pulled the trigger. Tyson fell like a lifeless marionette only a few meters from Beckett. She lifted her eyes from Tyson's dead body, only to be met by the cold gaze of Richard Castle. She didn't see any signs of pain in his gaze, only determination.

"No!" Neiman screamed in rage. "What did you?!" She ran towards Castle and slammed him against the wall, the shotgun on the floor. She hit him then with a metallic rod and he fell on his side. Yet, he didn't feel any pain. Neiman vent down, put her hands on Castle's neck, and squeezed.

"Castle!" Castle heard Beckett's voice in the distance. He was starting to see dark spots flooding his vision. He needed to act fast, if he wanted to survive, so in one last impulse he took the knife he found in the kitchen and stabbed it with all the strength he had left on Neiman's abdomen. He felt her hands loosened around his neck, and then she collapsed on top of him. He pushed her away and stood up. His legs were shaking, as he slowly walked towards Beckett.

"It's over." He whispered as his bloody, trembling hands freed her from the restrains. As soon as he was done, she rose and hugged him fiercely, as she finally let the tears flow.

"Oh god..." She sobbed against his neck. "I thought...I thought she..."

"I know..." He replied. "Me too." They stayed like that for a few moments before Beckett broke their embrace and looked at him in concern.

"We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible." She said, examining the stab wound on his lower back. "You don't feel any pain?"

"Probably the adrenalin." Castle said. "Is not that deep I think..." Then he reached for his phone and called Ryan. "Hey Ryan...I know, listen to me...no, I'm fine...yes...I'm with Beckett, can you trace the phone?...Thanks Ryan...oh and...you might wanna bring a first aid kit..." He chuckled. "Yeah, you know what I mean...thanks Ryan." The he hung up.

"A first aid kit?" Beckett said lifting one eyebrow.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't get it either." Castle answered a little disappointed. He didn't realized he was leaning more against Beckett.

"Okay, we need to lie you down..." Beckett stood up and gently lay Castle on the gurney. Then, she looked for some gauze to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Castle said, as Beckett applied pressure on the wound.

"Me too." She replied, and kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think...


End file.
